The proposed work concerns the value, in mice, of passive protection with antibody against enterobactin and against outer-membrane proteins concerned with iron-acquisition via the enterobactin chelating systems. The challenge to the mice will be with Salmonella typhimurium. We propose to test the idea that an interaction between transferrin and an outer-membrane protein is a determinant of species specificity in disease causation by different species of Salmonella.